七転び八起き Nanakorobi Yaoki
by PamaChan
Summary: To fall seven times, but to rise eight.  Neji becomes very familar with that sayings as he tracks the serial killer "Taka".   M for Yummy smut scenes! LeeNeji, SasuNaru as well as others. Use of illegal drug and prostitution. Warning for Yummy Yaoi!
1. Murder

**Everyone please enjoy the latest project by the Pama group! Don't worry this should be finished fairly soon. We already have the whole thing written down. All we have to do is wait for Luke to type it up. (But don't get your hopes up! 3 ) Enjoy!**

**Reupload: Nothing was changed just some spelling errors and the scene cuts.**

#

Detective Hyuuga Neji sipped his black coffee as he walked into the extremely loud room. The Long haired brunette took his seat quietly, causing the yelling to lower to a murmur. The Hyuuga watched as a female police officer passed a folder to him. Some members in the room gulped and sat in their chairs.

Hyuuga Neji was nicknamed shortly after joining the force as "The Bird's Eye View" For his incredible ability to solve every case he'd been handed with a soaring bird's speed.

Although this case was different.

Lieutenant Tenten had been found dead at a druggie hideout, Raped and shot dead. She was a very close friend of the Hyuuga's and he swore he catch the killer. However this was not the work of one murderer.

"Taka's at it again, at this rate we'll have the media breathing down our neck as well as the Chief." One man the Hyuuga recognized as Officer Inuzuka Kiba started the yelling again. Other people began to argue as the Brunette opened the folder he'd been given.

A 'Gangster' only known as Taka had been coming on the rise lately. The police believe he was copying the 'Red eyes' Case from ten years ago. They called it 'Red Eyes' because every victim had their eyes stabbed and at every crime scene the police found a red pair eyes had been drawn on the walls, The black designs inside the eyes differed most of the time.

They figured Taka was coping Red Eyes because he was carving a Hawk into his victims.

Neji glared at the paper as he closed the folder. How dare this wannabe come into **his** city and hurt one of **his** friends.

"Neji-Sama?" The Hyuuga blinked and turned to look at his assistant, Haruno Sakura. Neji could never figure out why the Pink haired girl dropped out of medical school to have a job in the law enforcement. But then again, that was none of his business.

"What is it, Haruno-San?" Neji asked turning back to the folder. Somehow the girl felt different today, the Brunette couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

"Rock Lee-Kun left a message for you on the phone, I apologize I had to turn him away seeing as you're in an important meeting." The Girl stated and apologized as she handed the Hyuuga the yellow stinky note.

"No, it's quite alright. Thank you." Neji replied as the girl bowed and quietly left the room.

"How will that solve anything? Idiot!" A scream filled the room, grabbing the Hyuuga's attention. "Who're you calling an Idiot!"

Neji decided to ignore the officer's bickering and focus on his coffee.

#

"I'm back." Neji called into the large apartment, hanging up his coat. The house was unusually quiet. Neji removed his shoes and enter the living room, not finding his 'roommate'.

The Hyuuga walked around the wall and enter the kitchen, finding Rock Lee. He was leaning over the sink with the water on full blast. Neji's eyes wandered to the broken phone on the other side of the kitchen.

"Lee?" The Black haired male flinched at the call of his name. "Neji-san, why didn't you pick up your cell phone?"

The cold tone of Lee's voice made Neji begin to worry. The Hyuuga grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and set in on the dining table. "Its battery died around 2."

The taller male didn't respond but turned the sink off and stared at the wet metal. The Hyuuga asked letting just a bit of concern enter his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Sakura-Chan…She…"

Lee's voice broke and he didn't continue. The alarm in Neji's head went off; He rushed over to Rock Lee and grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face the Hyuuga. The Brunette furred his brow and asked in a stern tone.

"What Lee? Tell Me."

The black haired male's eyes wouldn't focus as he looked down at the Hyuuga. He gripped Neji's shoulders, almost painfully as he stuttered.

"She found out about Tenten and she…She went to investigate the lead Tenten was chasing after she left work…"

Lee dropped his head onto Neji's shoulder, the Hyuuga refused to finish the thought currently in his head.

"That idiot, don't tell me…She's…" Neji started as he wrapped his arms around Rock Lee's head, hugging him gently.

"She's dead!" The black haired male cried as Neji felt his shoulder become hot and wet.

#

"That makes the fifth officer killed so far! This needn't to stop before the first!" Officer Kiba yelled as Neji stepped out of his car, onto the crime scene. The area's perimeter was laces with Police tape. The Hyuuga stepped under the yellow strands and walked over to the body of his assistant.

Now it was much more than personal.

"Detective Hyuuga" Lieutenant Nara Shikamaru started as he walked up to the clearly pissed off Hyuuga. Neji exhaled and waited for the Nara to continue. Shikamaru nodded as he read from a clipboard.

"Same as all of the other victims, a flying hawk carved into the back. But they skinned her skull and attached a note to the body." Shikamaru handed the blood stained note book paper to Neji.

"'Keep your fangs to yourself or be ready to face my Talons.' So he's trying to intimidate us now." Neji passed the paper back to Shikamaru. He ordered as he turned back to his car. "Send that to the lab; see if they can get anything off it."

"Sir" The Nara nodded and left. Neji let a tiny smirk spread on his lips.

_**Alright Taka, Let's see who can fly faster.**_


	2. Dead Ends

Hyuuga Neji groaned as he practically fell onto his couch. He sighed as he removed his scarf. They had absolutely **no** leads. Everything ended at Sakura's murder. They couldn't even find the lead Tenten and Sakura had been following. The Haruno had taking all the documents with her and they were taken away by the murderers.

"Neji-san?" Rock Lee walked in from the hall and sent a questioning look at the exhausted Hyuuga. "Tired?"

"Don't make me hit you." Neji huffed as he sat up and removed his coat. His eyebrow twitched when he looked over to see the taller male starring at him like hungry dog. Lee smirked a little as he climbed over the arm of the couch and gripped the Hyuuga's coat pulling the rest of the way off. Then discarding it to the floor.

"You know we haven't done the **deed** in a while. Plus we've been really stressed lately." Rock Lee cooed in his deep, stern tone that he knew the Hyuuga loved. Neji gulped slightly as the black haired male pushed him down on the couch.

"L-Lee…" Neji started as the taller male began to attack the Hyuuga's neck with kisses. The brunette blushed as he meet the younger man's sex craved eyes. The Hyuuga gasped as Lee moved his knee in between Neji legs. The sweet friction giving the Hyuuga a lovely tease.

Rock lee grinned as he sensed Neji giving in; the Hyuuga was at his limit as well. Lee ran a hand along the outside of the Hyuuga's thigh, feeling the shivers it caused Lee brought his mouth to Neji's jeans zipper. Quickly undoing the buttons and zipper with his teeth, knowing how much Neji secretly loved it this way.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Neji sent Lee an apologetic look as the black haired man moved off him, groaning in frustration. The Hyuuga quickly made him way to his cell phone in his coat pocket, which was now on the floor thanks to Lee.

The brunette cleared his voice and answered the phone. "Hyuuga Neji speaking."

Rock Lee sighed as retreated back into the kitchen

#

Neji placed his gloves on as he entered the house. He fastened his mask and made one quick look of the room.

"Not the prettiest sight I ever saw." Lieutenant Shikamaru muttered as he stood next to Neji, gloves and mask on as well.

The investigation crew had found a crystal meth lab they believed was being run by Taka. The various colors of chemicals made the room look like an easel puked on a canvas. The suspects had been taken into custody as well as the illegal drugs found on the premises.

"Have the suspects said anything of value yet?" Neji asked as he picked up a journal off one of the tables. Shikamaru grabbed out his clipboard and read off.

"Officers said when they stormed the house they were greeted with guns and one of the five officers was killed on sight, another received a bullet to the shoulder. One suspect committed suicide before he could be apprehended."

The Hyuuga looked over at the Nara and asked holding the journal open. "Where's the body of the suicide victim?"

Shikamaru simply pointed to the next room over, looking bored as usual. Neji nodded and waved the officer away. The Hyuuga enter the tapped off room and had everyone that was in there clear out.

Neji lifted the blanket off the dead body's head and touched a silver necklace around the victim's neck.

"So your names Hatake Kakashi?" Neji flipped the journal and found a signature of the back cover. It read just as Neji thought, "Hatake Kakashi".

Only one thing was written inside the journal that made any since to Neji and that was an address to the old out of date warehouse rode. The Hyuuga pulled the rest of the blanket off the body and found something that made him glared in hatred. A tattoo of a sitting hawk on the body's lower arm.

#

"Who is Taka? You know don't you?" Ibiki growled as Neji entered the Investigation holding cells. The obvious druggie laughed and spat in the Investigation's Chief face.

"You will never find Taka-Sama. He's given me everything I could want money, whores, drugs! Why the hell do you think I would rat him out!" The suspect yelled as he laughed. The Hyuuga entered the cell and received an aggravated snarl from Ibiki. Neji waved him aside as he walked up to the hand cuffed man.

"Who is Hatake Kakashi?" The druggie blinked and answered laughing "He was a babysitter Taka sent to make sure we did our job. Why do you care? The old fart popped the bullet when he saw the cops coming!"

"So he had direct contact with Taka?" Neji asked crossing his arms. The druggie raised an eyebrow and laughed again, leaning over as if he had a cramp. The suspect looked up at the glaring brunette, grinning like a sly fox. "Who Knows?"

"Lock him up, we found enough Meth on him to give him the life sentence." Neji ordered to a nearby guard. Ibiki watched him closely as the Hyuuga began to leave the cell.

"Did you really think he was going to just tell you?" Neji asked sending Ibiki a small smirk. The older man growled at the Brunette "I don't need some kid giving me a lecture."

"True. But if every suspect we ever caught told us who the bad guy was, I'd be out of job."The Hyuuga place his hat on as he proceeded to leave the police building.

#

Neji pulled out the journal and check the address again. He seemed to be in the right place. But the warehouse listed in the journal…

"God damn it…" Neji swore as he starred at what was left of the old building. Taka had burnt it to the ground.

"Every time I catch a feather you fly higher…" Neji bit his thumb as he glared at the black wood and broken metal. "And just when I thought I had a lead too…"

The street light flickered over the former warehouse building. The Hyuuga checked his watch.

"It's already 9?" Neji sighed and decided to fall back for the night. Lee was probably worried seeing as how he had to leave so quickly this morning.

"The cop's leaving" A blue-white haired male muttered to his orange haired companion.

"Suigetsu, we should follow him. Taka-Sama will want to hear that the police were here." Suigetsu raised a pale colored eyebrow and hissed. "Are you stupid? And if we get caught? It will only give the police more reason to snoop around here."

Juugo frowned but he nodded and asked before they left. "He's a Hyuuga, right?"

Suigetsu turned and looked back at Neji. "Might be, I couldn't see what color his eyes were in this lighting. What difference does it make?"

"Never mind" Juugo walked away as Suigetsu jogged to keep up.


	3. Stress

Hyuuga Neji called into the apartment as he walked through the door. "Lee, I'm back!"

As Neji hung his coat instead of a loving embrace from his partner, a pair of arms twice the size of Lee's wrapped themselves around the Hyuuga's mid section.

"Neji-Kun! How I've missed my wonderful student!"

The brunette groaned as he recognized the obnoxious tone of his former teacher, Might Gai.

"Neji-san, you're back." Rock Lee walked in smiling. The Hyuuga could tell the two had been reminiscing. Gai released Neji, but the Hyuuga was quickly re-hugged by Lee. The younger black haired male grinned as he stated. "Gai-Sensei wanted to come over and see how we were."

"Perfect." Neji snapped as he pulled out of Lee's embrace. The two black haired males watched as the aggravated Hyuuga ran to the bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" Gai asked, turning to look at Lee. The younger male sent a concerned look at the door. "Neji-San has a lot going on right now."

"Tenten?" Lee flinched at the mention of the name. He gulped as he whispered. "Sakura-Chan, too."

"I got an invitation to Tenten's funeral. Not exactly the way I wanted to find out." Gai bore a sad look in his eyes. The three, Neji, Lee and Tenten, were inseparable during all grades of school. Tenten was the one who actually pushed Lee to ask the Hyuuga out.

The younger male remained silent.

Gai placed a hand on Rock Lee's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I'll see you two later."

Lee smile softly as his father figure waved and left the apartment.

#

"You were pretty rude to Gai-sensei, you know." Lee stormed into the bedroom to find the Hyuuga reading a worn out, old journal.

"Excuse me if I'm kinda in a bad mood."Neji spat as he closed the book, glaring at the taller male.

"Neji-San-" Lee returned the glare, sensing the anger from the Hyuuga, but he was cut off before he could continue. "You could have called me and told me he was here."

"Your cell phone in here and I called your office but they said you'd left." Lee growled as the heat of the argument filled the room. Neji moved over to the desk and set the journal down in silence as Lee continued.

"And do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Almost 10:30, and what of it?"

"What of it? Most people would find that suspicious!" Lee's voice rose like it always did when they fought. "Are you accusing me of something?"

Neji raised an eyebrow as he scoffed surprised. Lee just replied. "Should I be?"

Then silence…

The Hyuuga gulped and turned away from the black haired male. Not that he would ever admit it but Lee's last line stung pretty deep. But he was a Hyuuga, like hell was gonna cry over something like a petty fight.

"…N-Neji-san…" Lee could see the flicker in Neji's eyes. The brunette bit the inside of his cheek almost hard enough to draw blood. He hated himself as his throat closed up and his chest began to burn.

**Damn it!**

The Hyuuga cursed under his cracking breath. He voice was barely audible. He covered his mouth and completely turned his back to Lee.

**Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! **

"Neji-san…" Lee's voice softened as he felt the guilt hit him like a truck. The black haired male hurried over to his teary eyed Hyuuga. Quickly wrapping his arms in comfort, Lee squeezed his eyes closed, loathing himself as he heard the soft sobs escape the Brunette.

"Damn you…" The Hyuuga shook as he grabbed Rock Lee's arm and hid his face in the taller man's arms.

"I didn't mean it, I swear…I swear." Lee hugged the Neji as the brunette tired to get a hold of himself. The Hyuuga gulped loudly and turned in the black haired man's arm.

"I'm sorry…" Lee whispered as watched Neji's eyes flicker. Two pairs of lips collided as the two tried to hold onto each other as if their lives depended on it. The taller male grabbed a fistful of caramel hair and shoved his tongue into the wet cavern. The Hyuuga shook softly as the kiss progressed, his arms tightening around the younger man's neck.

The separating of lips filled the room with pants. Bodies flew to the bed as the clothes were tore off and discarded. Brown hair was set free from its hair tie and bare bodies pressed against each other as much as physically possible.

Moans and quickening breath echoed in the room. The clashing of skin on skin seemed to become much louder than thunder. The brunette's wet eyes stained the sheets with salt water.

The argument was quickly forgotten as the two, fueled by an unknown frustration, pushed each other as hard as they could. The heart rates of both men sped and sweat poured from their skin. The moan progressed into screams and the two intertwined the bodies once again.


	4. Taka

"I told you before, you pay first!" The girl hit the man's hand off her thigh.

"Come on, that's so not cute." The girl was about to smack the man but an orange haired man came up and grabbed the old geezer roughly by the back of his shirt. The girl sighed relieved as she greeted the tall man. "Juugo!"

The older man squirmed and cursed at the orange haired male.

"What seems to be the problem, here?" Suigetsu asked as he walked up behind Juugo.

**We can't leave for ten minutes before something happens…**

Several costumers became quiet as they watched the scene unfold. The girl pointed to the man Juugo was holding. "He refuses to pay the fee."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at the man and tilted his head towards the back office. Juugo nodded and carried the man off. Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing, pretending to not have noticed the older man.

"Go serve some drinks." Suigetsu ordered. The girl bowed and ran off.

#

Sasuke stroked the blonde hair gently. Naruto practically purred and moved in closer on the Uchiha's lap. The raven haired male chuckled at the light blush on his blonde.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered against the Uchiha's neck.

Breaking the two apart was knock at the door. Naruto frowned a little and climbed off the raven haired male. He went back to lounging on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Enter" Sasuke ordered, clearly pissed at the interruption. The Uchiha watched Juugo carry the man in.

"Taka-Sama" Juugo bowed. The older man starred in fear at the angry Sasuke. The Uchiha glared at the man and asked. "Why did you bring him here?"

Juugo replied calmly. "He refused to pay one of the girls."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You bothered me for that stupid reason."

Juugo flinched and didn't make eye contact.

"Leave, before I get mad…" Juugo gulped before retreating out of the dark room. Naruto watched in concern as the raven haired male stood and walked over to the man.

A shot rang in the room making Naruto flinch and close his eyes.

"The Hell?" the old man grabbed his now bleeding foot as Sasuke placed his pistol back behind his belt. "Let's make one thing clear."

Sasuke voice lost any kind of calm tone. The man glared at the Uchiha. "If you use my merchandise and don't pay. That's stealing. Stealing from me."

Sasuke walked closer to the man who began to try to get away from the pissed Uchiha.

"You don't wanna steal from me, understand?"

The man nodded quickly and stuttered. "I'm s-sorry, I understand T-Taka-Sama!"

"Great." Sasuke went back to his desk and sat down, shooing the man to leave. The old man shakily stood and made his way to the door, his foot stinging from the bullet. As he reached the door he looked back at Taka, and then saw Naruto in the back.

Sasuke looked up at found the man line of sight.

"T-Taka-Sama!" Naruto screamed as he ran over to the now ferocious raven haired man. Another shot rang through the room and the old man dropped dead. Naruto looked away from the body and turned to look at Sasuke.

The Uchiha pulled the blonde close and stated, pressing a bottom on his desk for someone to take the body away. "**You** are not merchandise, so no one will look at you like you are."

#

The Hyuuga breathed in the morning air and found two strong arm wrapped around his waist. Neji turned to find lee sleeping next to him.

"That's right…" Neji remembered their fighting and then they ripped each other's clothes off. The Brunette removed the arms and made his way into the bathroom.

Lee awoke to the sound of water. He rubbed his eyes and turned towards the bathroom. He grabbed some boxers and jeans as he called. "Neji-San, What'd you want for breakfast?"

The Hyuuga's voice replied, it was difficult to hear over the water. "I was just gonna grab a coffee on the way out."

"Black?"

"Yes, thank you"

Lee made his way to the kitchen and placed the water and coffee beans into the machine. The black haired man yawned as he searched the fridge for something to eat.

After Lee downed a bowl of cereal Neji stepped out of the bedroom, fully dressed for work. The taller man handed him his coffee and asked. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Around 6"

Lee wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga as Neji sipped the coffee. The taller man pulled the Hyuuga against his chest and smiled into the caramel brawn hair. Neji, unfazed by Lee's usual affection, just took another sip before turning to look at Lee.

Rock Lee pressed his lips softly against Neji's. The gentle kiss ended as Neji pulled out of the embrace and handed the Black haired male his coffee. Lee held the cup with a grin on his face as he watch Neji place his coat on.

The Hyuuga took his coffee back from Lee and opened the door as Lee smirked. "Have a great day, my sweet honey!"

Neji hit him and hollered as he left the apartment. "Don't call me that."

#

Officer Inuzuka Kiba ran down the hallway and slammed the Detective's door open. "Sir!"

The long haired male looked up from Hatake Kakashi's journal.

"What is it?" Kiba panted slightly as he placed a folder on the Hyuuga's desk. "One of the suspect's from the Crystal Meth lab gave us a place to check out. When we arrived three dead bodies were found."

Neji opened the folder as the Inuzuka continued. "All three had hawks carved into their backs."

Neji stared wide eyed at the paper as he asked. "This was all the way near the town of Rice Patties?"

"It seems the Suna task forces are getting a little restless. They don't want Taka to get any closer to Suna."

"Suna Members…" Neji frowned. This was progressing too fast. It was much worse than he had expected. "Thank you Officer Inuzuka. Please inform me if you find out anything else."

Kiba nodded and saluted before leaving the office. The Hyuuga groaned as he let his head hit the desk.

"Neji" A large curvy woman opened his door and slammed a pile of papers on his desk.

"Yes, Chief" Neji sat straight up as Tsunade raised a blonde eye brow at the detective.

"This is a list of missing kids between 13 and 18." Neji blinked and starred at the stack of papers. "These are all connected to Taka…"

Neji stood up out of his chair in disbelief. There had to be close to 200 names. "All of these?"

**I can only stand so many surprises in one day, people...**

"One of the druggies we caught tipped us off."

"How?" Neji grabbed the first paper. "He wouldn't go into detail but he asked us how many students attend Konoha high school. When we replied he laughed and said "Taka's been busy". We showed him a couple of picture of missing kids and he could name 7 out of 10 of them by face alone."

"Shit. He's been human trafficking right under our noses." Neji growled and quickly asked. "Which suspect said it?"

"Number 01874, Hidan. Albino male." Tsunade replied as she smiled at the determination in Neji's eyes.

"I'll be in Investigation." Neji announced as he ran out of the room, shoving his coat on as he left.

"That's my little Hyuuga." Tsunade called as he ran into the lobby.


	5. Hidan's lead

"I told you before, dumb shit! I gave you enough clues. Go figure it out yourself!" Hidan laughed as he saw Ibiki's face grow red in anger.

"You know your surprised face was much more satisfying." Hidan smirked as he tilted his head sideways.

"Idate, Was it?" Ibiki grabbed Hidan's shirt and snapped. Punching the silver haired male in the nose.

"He's my little brother, Asshole!"

Hidan shook the stinging from his face and grinned. "Well I heard he had earned himself some bragging right, if you get my drift?"

Another punch.

"Ibiki-San!" The two looked over to see an angry Hyuuga. Ibiki glared at Hidan as he released the albino.

"Ibiki-San, Could I have a word with him alone?" Ibiki huffed as he left the cell.

"Sup, lady Hips?" Hidan smirked as blood ran down his face. Neji raised an eyebrow at the inappropriate nickname.

"So you're Hidan?" Neji asked as he walked up to the handcuffed druggie.

"Yep, and your Detective Hyuuga Neji." Hidan laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You were quiet tight lipped last time. Why the sudden change of heart?" Neji asked as he eyed Hidan, watching for any body language.

"Change of heart? Am I a school girl?" Hidan laughed. "Tell you what, you get me back my necklace from those assholes and then I'll tell you what you want."

"Just like that?" Neji asked confused.

"Let's just say I was only really with Taka-Sama for my own benefit. Now that ship has sailed. Why should I give a shit about what happens to his ass?" The albino grinned and threw his head back laughing.

#

Neji watched as Hidan seemed to be praying. The man chuckled as he finished and smirked at the Hyuuga. "Thanks again, Lady Hips."

"I got you your Necklace, now you give me answers." Neji ordered as he ignored the nickname again.

"Shoot"

"The Human Trafficking." Hidan almost fell out of his chair, startling Neji a little.

"Human Trafficking! I'm gonna bust a gut! They're whores! No one there is there by force. They all think of Taka-Sama as some sort of god or something. That kid doesn't know how confused he's got the police!"

"Kid!" Neji froze. "Taka" is a child?

"Whoops!" Hidan laughed again, Neji starred at the albino with an incredulous look on his face. A mere child was causing all this?

"Anyway…" Hidan controlled himself and seemed to lose his cocky smile. "The only thing I know is that Taka's security is super tight. I only saw him once from the back"

"Your best bet would be to find a customer of mine." Hidan grinned now and watched as Neji was still getting over the shock.

The albino told the Hyuuga the address and told him to find "Kakuzu". After adding a few more tips and facts Hidan cut himself off. "And that should be a fair amount"

"What'd you mean?" Neji asked as he close Kakashi's journal.

"For my necklace. If you can get me my smokes I'll tell you something really interesting."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Hidan."Neji chuckled a little and turned to leave.

"Oh and Lady Hips! Give that asshole, Taka. A nice good kick in the balls for me, Kay?" Hidan laughed again as he rested his head against the back of the chair.

#

"You're going where?" Lee blinked and stood up out of his chair. Neji just ate his dinner as he watched his boyfriend begin to freak. "Neji-san, are you suicidal?"

"No, that's why I'm going to be bringing some other agents with me." Neji set his chopsticks down. Rock Lee rubbed his head and sighed. "Well, it's not like I could stop you even if I wanted to."

#

"I'm rethinking this decision." Neji said as the group entered the club. He had Officers Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino with him in order not draw too much attention to himself.

Shikamaru and Kiba were sent to open end of the club as Ino and Neji checked the north side.

"Now Hyuuga-Senpai, Play along and follow my lead, Kay?" The blonde girl winked and slid the straps of her dress down a little. The two walked over to the bar and Ino gave the bartender a flirty look.

"Can I get a 'Sex on the Beach' and a beer for my friend." The man shaking drinks raised an eyebrow, smirking and returned her look. "Coming right up."

As they grabbed their drinks, they made their way to the tables next to the bar. Ino sat next to a fairly large blue skin colored man. She cleared her throat to get his attention. The man turned annoyed at first but when he looked the blonde girl over, he smirked.

"What can I do for you?" His cocky laughter made Neji want to puke. The Yamanaka leaned over table a little as she asked. "Do you know where I can find Kakuzu? I have to give him something from Hidan-Kun."

Neji watched as they girl worked her magic and the Man told them he was outside having a smoke. The Hyuuga saw the man's hand rub Ino's thigh and decided it would best if they left. He grabbed her hand and told the man. "She's busy right now."

As the two walk Ino sighed and sent the Hyuuga a thank you look.

Kakuzu put out his cigarette and placed his mask back on as two people exited the club. They seemed to be looking for someone. Kakuzu sighed and walked around the corner and asked. "Need something?"

The Hyuuga processed to ask him about Taka.

**The hell has Hidan been telling people? Why'd that idiot have to drag me into his problems?**

"I see no reason to tell you cops anything. I get paid if I keep my mouth shut." Kakuzu glared at the two. Ino flinched and Neji glared back at the man. "How'd you know he work for the police."

Kakuzu pointed to Neji's jacket. "You gun is visible through your shirt. It's a police issue. I get around a lot, Officer."

"…" Neji twitched and gulped. The taller man looked the two over. "I personally don't care what happens to Taka, but tell Hidan if he still wants to breath He will keep his mouth shut."


	6. New Information

Kakuzu looked down at the two police officers. "I personally don't care what happens to Taka, but tell Hidan if he still wants to breath He will keep his mouth shut."

"Hidan told us to find you and that you'd answers some questions for us." Neji keep his shoulder stiff and let no restlessness show. He gulped and cursed himself for jumping into the situation.

Kakuzu cocked an eyebrow and rubbed his temples. "Jeez, that Idiot…"

The taller man sighed and grabbed an envelope out of his pocket. He handed it to the long haired brunette. "Share this with Hidan and he should be able to help you a little more, but my mouth is zipped. Got it, officer?"

Neji took the envelope and gave a firm nod to the taller man. Kakuzu turned to Ino, who flinched and jumped. He smirked under his mask and said with a hint of chuckle in his voice. "You should cover up a little more, young lady."

Then the tall dark man turned and disappeared in the dark of night.

Ino and Neji glanced at each other and went back it to find the two boys.

#

Neji starred at his notes.

He'd been at his desk looking at the papers for almost three hours. All Kakashi's leads were cleared out or nothing directly connected to Taka was there.

Taka so far was producing and distributing illegal drugs, taking part in prostitution and human trafficking as well as several accounts of homicide.

And the detective was back to square one.

Neji bit his thumb as he grabbed Hatake Kakashi's journal and read a few pages he hadn't gotten to yet.

"March 24,

I saw my favorite blonde today. He seemed to be kind of thin, I'm worried about him. He's much too close to HIM. I treated him to ram at Ichiraku, just like old times. He just about spent my wallet dry. Then not 30 minutes after, two of HIS men came to retrieve my little hyper ball of yellow. Oh, well I'll see my favorite blonde again soon.

If I'm not dead."

Neji sent the brown book down and leaned back in his chair.

_Taka…Hawk, Hatake Kakashi...Drug dealing…Murder, Hidan…_

_**Wait a second…**_

Neji turned to a page in Kakashi's journal. The Hyuuga read where the man talked about teaching at Konoha High school.

Neji remember that Hidan wanted to know about the kids there. Could Taka be a student there?

_Hidan said he was just a kid!_

The detective cursed at himself for not figuring it out earlier. He quickly threw random papers all over his room as he looked for the victims' autopsies. None of the bodies were found to have died between 8am and 3pm, the god damned school's hours!

"That little Snake!" Neji stood up, slamming his hands on his desk and rushed out of his office. He passed Shikamaru as he proceeded to exit the building.

"Detective Hyuuga?" Neji turned to look at him and yelled back. "I'm leaving early!"

"O-Okay, sir" The Nara blinked as the long haired brunette practically sprinted out of the building.

#

Neji was finally able to convince the principal to let him investigate, after a badge and gun were shoved in his face the man let the Hyuuga go undercover as an teacher's aide in training to become a teacher.

Neji visited class after class talking with some students, but none of them seemed to know anything. Neji turned the corner to Senior class A-2. As he knocked on the door a thought shot itself in to his brain.

This is her class!

"Nii-san? W-What are you doing here?"

#

Hinata Hyuuga, double D's and all, looked up in surprise to see her older cousin walk into her class room.

"Nii-san? W-What are you doing here?" The girl was confused. Her cousin was a cop, what was he doing at her high school?

"O-Oh, Hello. My name is Hyuuga Neji." He turned to the puzzled teacher. As they talked one of Hinata's friends leaned over the isle and whispered. "Isn't you cousin a detective?"

She nodded and whispered back "He must be undercover for something"

Her friend blinked and replied "You think it has something to do with the missing students?"

"Maybe. Do you think someone at the school is responsible?" Hinata whispered as a worried look covered her face.

#

Sasuke resisted the urge to burst out laughing as he listened to the girls' gossip.

**So the TA is really a cop. Suigetsu and Juugo warned me about a Hyuuga that was chasing my trail.**

Naruto slipped a note on to his desk and sent him a cautious look. Sasuke nodded and opened up the paper.

"_Kakuzu told me that a cop with long brown hair has Hidan, from the lab, in custody and that Hidan is talking a little too much._

_Hidan didn't know enough to piece anything together so I don't think you should worry too much."_

The Uchiha leaned over to Naruto and gave him a soft bite under his ear. The blonde whined quietly so only the raven haired teen could hear him. Sasuke gave the mark a few licks before he cooed into his blonde's ear.

"It's cute when you worry about me so much." The Uchiha licked the lobe of Naruto's ear causing the Uzumaki to whimper softly.

"Yo, Sasuke! Let's keep it PG-13, please!" The yell from a boy caused the class to laugh and turn to the two boys. Sasuke growled and yelled back as Naruto turned red. "Shut up, Virgin!"

The class laughed harder and Sasuke slumped back into his seat. Naruto sent him a giggle and turned back to the teacher.

The Uchiha studied the Older Hyuuga who continued to speak with the teacher as the laughter died down. There was something a little off about him. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it but he could tell something was up with this detective.

**Its obvious Hinata and him are related, they could be siblings. **

Sasuke cracked a dirty smile and grabbed his cell from his pocket and sent a text to Suigetsu. The Uchiha watch Hinata as she laughed and blushed.

**If little detective Hyuuga wants to play my game, and then he's got to play by my rules.**

#

_I knew it!_

Neji grinned a little as he walked out into the parking lot. Something was definably going on with the students here. The less popular kids seemed to be dissolving into thin air. And people were beginning to notice it had to be something with in the school.

I owe Hidan, I should go see him.

"Nii-san!" The familiar soft, kind voice rang in Neji head. He turned and smiled a little as Hinata ran up. She blushed as she stopped in front of him. She messed with her hands like she always did and stuttered.

"H-How've you been, N-Nii-san?" Neji signed happily and patted her head. She blushed a little deeper. "Fine, Hinata-Sama"

"Y-You never come by the h-house anymore…" Hinata stuttered and looked at the ground. "Hanabi-chan and I w-worry about y-you. You're in s-such a dangerous line of w-work…"

Neji gentle rubbed her head and moved her bangs from in front of her face. "I'm sorry, I'll come visit soon. I'm just really busy with a big case right now. You remember my friend Tenten?"

Hinata looked puzzled but gasped and whispered as small tear appeared in her lavender colored eyes.. "I saw her in the paper, is she really…?"

"…yeah" Neji lost in small smile now and now his voice grabbed a serious tone. "Hinata-Sama please be careful. I believe it has something to do with a student at your school."

She blinked and brought a hand to her mouth as she looked worried. "I thought so too."

She stood there for a second before saying quietly. "I-I…I don't know if this just a rumor or not, but I heard N-Naruto-kun has been getting into some bad stuff lately. Like his dad is really worried about him. Maybe he could have something to do with your case?"

"Naruto?" Neji had heard that name before somewhere. Hinata's name was called by some girls. She turned to Neji and said "Nii-san I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

Neji nodded and watched as she walked over to the girls and left.

I could've sworn I'd heard that name before.

Neji pushed it in the back of his head, he could easily research the boy later. Now he needed to go talk with Hidan, but first a little stop by the gas station.

#

The guard opened the door but Hidan stayed face down on his 'bed'. "Hidan?"

The albino growled and pulled the pillow over his head. The headache would go away eventually. "Hidan, I got something for you."

The silver haired man now recognized the voice. He groaned as he looked over to see the brown haired detective. "Sup, Lady Hips?"

Neji scoffed slightly and unlocked Hidan's door he threw a small white box over to the man before closing the door.

"Didn't you say me you'd tell me something interesting if I brought you your 'smokes'?" Neji smirked a little as the man's eyes lit up, he grabbed the box and laughed like his usually self. "Brava, lady hips"

After they talk for a little while Neji brought out the envelope from Kakuzu. "He said to give this to you."

Hidan raised an eyebrow and opened it, bringing out a piece of paper. He read it quietly before bursting out laughing. "That little bitch!"

"What'd it say?" Neji asked, taken back a little by the man's comment. Hidan shook his head and lit the paper on fire with his cigarette. He set it on the floor as it burned. "Turns out Taka was the one that ratted out our location to the police. He sent his men to the police to report us. The little asshole."

"Kakuzu said that would help me but how?" Neji asked he saw no reason Taka getting rid of some men would benefit the police investigation. "You don't get it huh?"

"Taka was careless. Meaning something happened for him to want to get rid of some lousy druggies." Hidan grinned as he held his necklace in his hand, thinking.

"Well what about Taka himself, you said you saw him once. Could you describe him?" The Hyuuga tried to get the conversation flowing again.

"I did but I couldn't see his face or anything but…" Hidan grinned like a little kid who found a twenty dollar bill on the sidewalk. "I saw his bitch."

"His bitch?" The detective raised an eyebrow. What good would one of taka's hookers help with?

"Taka's different from other people I've worked for. He only uses one bitch and no one is allowed to touch but him. Plus he's usually extremely careful on how he does something. He never messes up. But this time it's weird. If he had been doing what he does most of the time, everybody in the house would have been killed. Especially because some of us somewhat saw him." Hidan explained as he finished his second cigarette, He scratched his head and groaned. "It doesn't make a whole lot of sense…"

"Couldn't it be possible someone went behind Taka back?" The Hyuuga asked as the clock on the wall rang for 6.

Hidan's eyes lit up again and he lost his grin for a moment. "I need you to go back and ask Kakuzu something for me."

Neji blinked but listened to the albino.


End file.
